


Blame It On the Alcohol

by Musical_Noel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Song fic, blame it, intoxicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: This fic is based of the song Blame it by Jamie Foxx.Jumin is trying to get with Zen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is (loosely) based off of Of Mice and Men's version of Blame it. Not sure if there's any difference, there probably isn't. The original is by Jamie Foxx.  
> Listen to Of Mice and Men's Version Here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpHw8ghfl9M  
> Or the original Here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rfjtpp90lu8
> 
> The RFA isn't really a thing, just to keep the 'plot' less confusing, and the lyrics more relevant. Pretty much Jumin knows Seven and Yoosung , and Zen knows Yoosung and MC.

He and his friends all agreed to go for a night out on the 'town', or at least, that's what they said they were going to do. And much to Jumins demise, he knew they would end up getting drunk in the end. However, what he didn't account for was them going to a club. This wasn't like any bar he'd seen before. No, there were people grinding up on each other, everyone was on anyone, there was no way they would actually be able to make it to the bar, since that's where everyone else was. And the worst part about it all, he'd walked in later then every one else, having a really important work phone call to take, and work is always number one priority. He should've known this was going to end badly simply because the cat abuser came up with the idea, but he hadn't expected this to start badly. 

He walked into the club, dazed and confused with all of the touching and groping and loud music, he could barley hear himself think. The first thing Jumin did was push his way through the crowd and get to the bar, knowing that getting a little tipsy will help this more then anything else, except getting out of here, but that's really not a choice at the moment. Once he got his drink, he downed it, waiting a little bit till the drink sank in. Jumin turned around, leaning on the bar when he saw bright, big, red eyes staring back at him. 

"Hi, I'm Zen" The owner of those eyes said. "You are?"

"Jumin," the cooperate heir practically had to scream back because of the volume of the music, but he soon got used to it. 

"Well Jumin, you have beautiful eyes" He said, slurring his words slightly, but not to noticeably. 

"I could say the same about you Zen" Jumin smiled back. A slight shiver ran down Zen's back at the sound of his name flying off naturally off Jumin's tongue, a blush rising to his cheeks along with it.

"I know, out of all these girls in here, I'm probably the prettiest." Slight cockiness came off with him saying that. His last words confused Jumin because he swore he was a boy, especially since he, or she, was so tall, from what he can tell from the tightness of his clothes, he had a muscular body shape, and a deep voice. 

"Wait, prettiest girl?" The raven haired man asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm not quite into that." He said trying to be coy as to not fully out himself, especially if he was just an under disguised reporter trying to get some craze story about Jumins sexual orientation. 

"Oh, no, I'm a boy, I promise, it's just that I'm obviously prettier then all the girls, but" He said pausing to take a sip of his drink, "I have the prettiest boy in here looking right at me."

Now, Jumins dense, but he's not that dense, he see's what this Zen guy is trying, and honestly doesn't mind that much. Jumin has well caught on to what he's getting on to, and can see this night turning out better for him in the end after all. 

"Well, that's not fair, I'm pretty sure I have the prettiest person in here smiling and blushing back at me, now don't I, Zen?" He said smirking, picking up the shiver that ran down Zen's back this time. "What are you drinking, let me buy you something." Jumin said.

"Oh, no, really, it's fine." Zen said, not trying to seem desperate. 

"No, really I don't mind buying you a drink, plus I'm leaning on the bar, and need a new one myself." Jumin said back to him. Zen gave him his drink order, a simple beer, and soon he had it in his hands, drinking it.

"So, what brings you here?" Zen asked, trying not to let the conversation die. 

"Well, I was tricked into coming here by my friend while we're in town for the week, but I lost him on the way in. He's probably with his boyfriend somewhere on the dance floor grinding or making out with him." Jumin said, still slightly annoyed that Luciel ditched him. He's never even met this boyfriend, and for all he knows, this could just be some trick to get Jumin out of the house and off his guard so he can sneak in and touch Elizabeth the 3rd. His attention was pulled back from his worry when Zen started talking again. 

"Same, kinda, my -uh- friend came with me, but I think she went to the bathroom, I don't really know where she is now. and uh- I was supposed to meet my other friends boyfriend, but I don't really know where he ran off to, probably to find him." Zen paused for a moment before adding "You know we could be just like that." 

Jumin, immediately picking up what he was putting down, down this third glass of alcohol, and a shot or two before turning to Zen to see him doing the same. "Well... Let's go then." 

"Really? I thought when you downed you drinks, you were about to ditch me." Zen said a bit worriedly.

"No, I just wanted to get my money out of these things," He said "Now, I'm ready to take you up on your offer."

"How about another cup for the dance floor?" He asked cheekily. Jumin grinned back and ordered another round. They got our drinks and started to head out to the dance floor. It was harder then it seemed, Jumin thought, there were so many people crowded around the bar trying to get in a get drinks. Finally, they broke out of the drunk and angry crowd and started to make their war to the other the other crowd that was a little more drunk and a little less angry. There was an song with a simple beat blasting that made it easy to hear and hard to communicate unless you were right up on some body. 

Once they got to a decent place to dance, drinks still in their hands, Zen put his body on Jumin's, grinding his hips and butt onto his crouch. Jumin was quick to react, grinding back onto him and using his free hand to hold onto Zens hips. It was like that shy blushing guy at the bar had disappeared, the more he ground upon Jumin, the more both of their internal beast came out ready to pounce on each other. All the sudden, Jumin started feeling a little off, he knew that his buzz started to hit him. This just made the whole ordeal more bearable, and made him crave the cute man in front of him more. 

Zen started to turn around to grind their crouches on each other when him spilled his drink down the front of both of them. He looked sorry and like Jumin was going to yell at him, but Jumin really couldn't mind all that much. Plus, he could always just but five more, and this told him that the alcohol was starting to hit Zen as well. 

When Zen sees Jumin smiling, he is relieved and presses their bodies up against each other again, grinding to the beat of the music. Since they were close to the outside, Zen was able to place his and Jumins drinks down before locking his arms around Jumins neck and looking at him with big bulging eyes, looking innocent, but Jumin knew there was so much more hiding behind those eyes. 

"You should really consider taking me home" Zen said sensually "I'd like to know just what I got myself into."

"Oh babe, I could only show you, and trust me, you don't even know what you've been missing up until this point." Jumin already had a plan, but he didn't think they'd make it back in time to either of their houses before clothes started coming of. It's a really good thing Jumin drove himself here instead of Driver Kim. That probably would have ended badly.

Zen felt good, his confidence as high as it could be in this moment. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew he was going to get laid tonight or if it was because of the extensive amount of alcohol, but either way he was stoked. Jumin could feel this, he could tell just by the way he was moving against him. 

"Why don't we get a little more to drink then get out of here?" Jumin asked, talking into Zens ear. Though he was talking, it could have still been perceived as a whisper because of the volume of the music playing in the background.

Zen turned around and smiled at me, "definitely," he said. They both turned to walk to the bar, some how finding their way in with in five minutes, probably because they always seem to make room for the pretty people, and Jumin has the advantage of being with one. When the got to the bar, they ordered a couple shots, Jumin hoping to actually move this night forward with Zen, and Zen preparing himself for what is yet to come. Literally. Since the bar was still so crowded, Jumin was pushed right up against Zen, his hard on pressed directly into his ass. This only left the raven haired man to imagine what was yet to come later that night, feeling what he was really getting himself into. Oh, the things he could do with him that would make him fall apart under Jumins fingers. He pressed back up against Zen, the latter barley reacting to what Jumin just did. 

With out words, the communicated to each other that they wanted to get out of there and onto something way better. When they finally reached the outside, Jumin turned toward the parking lot towards his car. When they reached it, Jumin could hardly wait, he quickly push Zen up against his car and attacked his lips, the other immediately giving him entrance and dominance to the kiss, letting him take control of his mouth. 

Zen pulled, in need of air, and broke their long silence, whispering since his voice was hoarse from screaming all night over the movie. "There's no way this is actually happening, I managed to land with the most attractive person in that bar. This must be a dream."

"Oh babe," Jumin said, unlocking his car doors "you aren't going to be calling this a dream in a second." Jumin then opened the backseat door to his car, urging Zen to get in. Once Zen was settled in, Jumin climbed on top of him, attacking his lips again. Both started clawing at each others clothes, trying to get them off. Zen had better luck then Jumin since he was wearing a button down shirt like he always would. Once Jumins shirt was open, Zen started feeling up his body, feeling the muscles move under his fingers as Jumin tried hard to get Zens shirt off. Finally, Jumin pulled away to take both of their shirts off, and start getting their pants off. 

Once both their pants were off and they were only in boxers, Jumin leaned down again to kiss Zen, while he was leaning down, both of their hard on's rubbed against each other, both moaning at the same time because of it. Jumin knew once this happened, that that was the last straw. He wanted both of their clothes off and he wanted to hear Zen moan like that again. Jumin instantly started pulling and grabbing at both of their boxers. Zen chuckled a little at how desperate Jumin was acting right now, but he really couldn't criticize since on the inside, he was doing the same thing. 

Though Jumin was eager, he still had morals and didn't want to hurt this beautiful man lying under him, and instead of plunging into him like he could have, he instead started stretching him. When the first finger was inserted into Zen, he breathed out a breathy moan, this only lead Jumin to move a little faster, adding another finger and stretching him all the while searching for that certain bundle of nerves that will leave the man under him in peaces just like he wanted. 

"MORE" Zen screamed while arching his back. "Please again." Jumin added another finger, teasing the bundle of nerves, pushing Zen at the edge of the line. Zen opened his big red eyes in a pleading manner, looking directly at Jumin and moaned "more, please."

Jumin instantly pulled his fingers out, Zen moaning at the loss, but almost instantly feeling something way better start to push inside of him. He arched his back, aching for more and pushing down onto Jumin. The latter, completely unprepared for that, almost came right there from the sudden tightness that was Zen. He could feel the boy clenching around him, but still pushing for him to add more. 

Once Jumin was completely in, some how making it that long, he wanted until the boy underneath him started squirming, giving him the sign that he was ready for him to start moving. Jumin instantly pulled out and pushed back into him with some force, but not to much that it would hurt him, and started to angle his hips just right so it would tease that certain bundle of nerves that he found earlier. Zens arms found their way around Jumins neck, pulling him down, but not to kiss him, more just so that he could push his face into each others necks. Jumin reacted almost instantly, licking and biting at the silver haired neck, leaving small but noticeable hickeys all along his neck. 

"Faster, Jumin, FASTER." Zen started getting louder, moaning and yelling at Jumin to keep a steady pace or go faster. Jumin, taking this as a sign, angled his hips again and thrusted directly into that bundle of nerves he had been teasing this entire time. Zen instantly arched his back, pushing on to Jumin screaming for more. Jumin could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and had a feeling Zen was too since he started to grab at Jumins thigh and back, looking for a better grip then Jumins neck to the side of the car seat. 

All the sudden, Jumin felt Zens cum hit him in the chest, and the tightness and spasm of Zens body sent Jumin over the edge, cumming inside of Zen. Jumin looked around, knowing that this is going to be one heck of a cleaning bill seeing his seats were covered in sweat, clothes, and some how, cum. Jumin pulled out of Zen, looking around and trying to find both of their under ware some where under the front seat, not only trying to be a decent human and knowing that he has to make it back to where he's staying before they could get a second round in, if any, but also trying to salvage his leather seats from needing more of a cleaning, knowing that his semen will start to spill out of Zen. 

"Zen," a voice said with a knock on the window. Luckily they both had their under ware on, but that still didn't stop the embarrassed big eyed look he gave Jumin at the exact moment he heard that voice, silently signaling to Jumin that this was one of the friends he came with. "Zen, is that you? You can't ignore me forever, I wanted just wanted to know where my boyfriend went after he disappeared to go to the bathroom for twenty minutes."

This line from this unknown girl came with a look of defeat on Zens face, he turned around and opened the door just enough to get his head out. 

"Look babe-" Zen tried. 

"Don't babe me, Zen, are you cheating on me, and with a guy. I would have been less mad if I found you with Jaehee then I am right now." Jumin let out an unnoticed chuckle at this because the Jaehee he knew was gay herself. 

"Look, MC" Zen said glancing back at Jumin. "It was the alcohol-" "Sure it was," she said cutting him off, "I just wasn't good enough for you was I‽" She yelled and cried while running away. Zen looked at Jumin with regret and relief written on his face. The whole night came crashing down back onto Jumin, all of the drinks he had, all of the money he spent, with no consequence. He had no regrets either. "I feel bad, but I'm also kinda glad that relationships over, I was looking for an easy way out of it, but she was just so clingy and uh- just, thank you." Zen said. "Any time" Said Jumin in response, who started to move off the boy under him more. "how about you come back to my apartment, especially if you live with her, she's probably going to change the locks on you tonight. She won't be to happy to see you sneaking in at 2 in the morning." Zen smiled, happy at the offer, "Yeah," He replied "I think I will go back with you." He paused contemplating something, "as long as there's a round two when we get there," Jumin laughed, "Yes, I'm down for a round two."


	2. Yoosung and Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Seven had an idea to get their friends to meet each other, and it went better then they thought it would, or kinda.

Yoosung and Seven had a grand idea. They both had two friends, one was involved to much in work, and the other one in a one sided relationship. Their idea was to get them to know each other. They didn't expect it to go this well. 

"Yoosung, look over there," Seven said as he bumped his boyfriends arm. 

"What?" Yoosung asked looking over towards the door. They left Jumin outside thirty minutes ago, and they hadn't seen him walk in, they wouldn't really have been surprised if he just faked a call from work and snuck home. Though now here he is, walking out the door with their other friends Zen on his arm. 

"Wow, I guess you could call it love, or lust, at first sight, we didn't even have to introduce them." Seven said in a teasing voice. 

"Okay, but won't MC be mad" Yoosung asked, kinda feeling bad for the girl now. 

"Well, yeah, but she'll get over it eventually, hopefully. Look, their relationship ended months ago" Seven said, putting emphasis on the 'months', "She just didn't know it."

"Yeah okay" Yoosung said, leaving it alone. 

About five minutes later, Seven tapped Yoosungs arm again and pointed towards the door. "We've got DRAMA." He said singing the word drama. Yoosung looked over to the door, and there is MC storming out of it, most likely after Zen. 

"Welp, I guessed no more clingy girlfriend?" 

"Yup, no more clingy girlfriend." Seven answered, taking a final swig of his beer before the two decided to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, I just felt I had to put this in here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this stuck close to the song. This is my first ever writing a fic and posting, and this is the first ever time I've written smut, so I hope it's good.


End file.
